


Tales from Dad

by IntoTheFold



Series: Daddy's Girl [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Collars, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Handcuffs, Incest, Leashes, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Watching, Rope Bondage, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheFold/pseuds/IntoTheFold
Summary: Felicity has enjoyed being Daddy's Girl for quite some time, but how does Dad feel?Collection of works told from her father's point of view as he tries to push the boundaries of their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to start this for a while, because I adore Felicity x Dad (who has a name now!) but I wanted to give some insight into him as well as be able to (slowly) start delving into kinkier territory. I think they've earned it!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Neil spent a lot of time watching her sleep.

Ever since Felicity had started sharing his bed again, he found himself more often than not waking up in the middle of the night to find her snuggled up against him, arm draped over his waist. He appreciated the company and the warmth, but the truth of the matter was it had been quite some time since the opposite side of his bed had been occupied and he was rather used to being alone. He did not want to disturb her, however, and passed the time just watching her slightly parted lips twitch as she took a breath, or the rise and fall of her chest against his side. Sometimes he dared to brush her hair away so he could see her pretty face. It filled him with a sense of satisfaction like no other.

Thinking back now, it had been such a risk when he first revealed himself to her on her sixteenth birthday. He had dropped hints, he knew that much, in the way he couldn’t keep away from her and the way the desperation in his kisses began to grow. She didn’t know how hesitant he had been to kiss her, to touch her, but her eager reaction was all the incentive he needed. They crossed a line that day, changing their relationship forever; for the better, as far as he was concerned.

Neil knew it wasn’t going to be an easy journey, with her teenage hormones surging and her desire to be with boys her age. They had already hit a few bumps in the road, one of which nearly drove him to resume drinking. But he made a promise to himself and, unbeknownst to her, Felicity, that if they went down this path no drop of alcohol would ever touch his lips again. She was all the drug he needed.

He’d almost slipped up, chaperoning her homecoming dance as he had. He knew he should have told her, and he nearly ruined it by being there; moreover, he almost let her see that part of him he vowed he would never show, the part that was afraid of rejection and losing her. It was this fear that had kept him from uttering those three little words, but now that he had he felt like their entire relationship was truly just beginning.

The question was, whether or not to test the boundaries. Neil had purposefully been, with the exception of the spanking punishment, largely vanilla with her up until now. He did not want to scare her away, but he also knew there was a darker part of him that wanted to see her suspended from the ceiling and begging for him to let her come. He wanted to own every part of her.

It had been several weeks since the dance, which meant many chances for them to be intimate. Sure they had tried new positions, but nothing you wouldn’t expect out of your average couple. It was time.

Neil slipped out of bed early that morning, making himself a cup of coffee and munching on a piece of toast as he determined the best course of action. He didn’t want his beloved Felicity to be intimidated, and he certainly did not want her to think she had no control over the situation even when that was what he so desperately wanted to deny her. He wanted her to think she had a choice.

Yes, choice- it was so simple, yet so perfect. He would let her choose the instrument of her indoctrination, and then if she hated it she could blame no one but herself. He already had a couple of options in mind, and thinking about using them on her made him smile as he rinsed his dishes. The coffee had him wide-eyed and awake, and he couldn’t help but notice these thoughts woke up another part of him as well.

The shuffling of feet down the stairs made Neil break into a grin; he hummed to himself as Felicity entered the kitchen wearing a thin white nightgown that left very little to the imagination. It was a favorite of his on her, far more than pajama pants and t-shirts, and he was pleasantly surprised she had been so willing to accommodate his preference. She smiled when she saw him, stifling a yawn, and paused to give him a hug from behind before rummaging around in the fridge for some orange juice.

“Morning, Daddy,” Felicity said sweetly as she stood on tiptoes to grab a glass from the cupboard. Neil leaned into his hands on the counter, caught up just staring at how beautiful she looked with her bleary eyes and tousled hair. She glanced back over him as his eyes stayed on her, and she nearly spilled pouring her drink. “W-what?”

“Nothing,” he chuckled. “How’d you sleep?”

“You left me,” she said through a pout. “I woke up and you were gone.”

He didn’t know she cared that much. It warmed his heart in an unexpected way that made him both elated and uncomfortable. “Ah, darling girl, you know I didn’t mean anything by it.” He pushed some hair behind her ear. “Why don’t you get something to eat? I’ll be right back- I have something I want to talk to you about.”

Felicity looked perplexed but nodded, busying herself with preparing a bowl of cereal. Neil watched her for a few more seconds before heading into his office and shutting the door. Satisfied she would not interrupt him, he went over to his closet and began shifting boxes until he could reach the one buried in the very back underneath all the others. The special one.

He knew the variety of bondage gear and disciplinary instruments would likely overwhelm and terrify his precious daughter; he had to be careful. He had to start small, to ease her into it. Again, he had to make her feel like she had some sort of control. Frowning a bit, he set the more intimidating spreader bars, floggers, nipple clamps, butt plugs, and the like, and settled on a simple pair of lined handcuffs, a blindfold, and a ball gag he knew she wouldn’t go for but would hopefully make the cuffs seem more reasonable. He placed the three items in a bag and, after carefully putting everything else away, returned to the kitchen.

Felicity sat at the kitchen table, shoveling spoonfuls of shredded wheat into her mouth and pausing every so often to wash it down with orange juice. She beamed when she saw him, then frowned when she saw the bag. Neil tensed; if she was already concerned, how would she react when she saw the contents?

He set the bag on the table in front of her and cleared his throat. “Now, Felicity, I know we’ve been having a lot of, er, _fun_ together, and I’d really like to share with you some things that I think will make our adventures even better. I have three items I believe would be enhancements, and I’d like you to choose two of them to try. Please keep in mind that you can say no at any time.” _Unless you’re gagged._

If Felicity looked perplexed before, it was nothing compared to the bewildered look on her face now. Neil felt his jaw clench with the realization that this could go very, very poorly. He broke eye contact to look down in the bag, exhaling slowly as he reached in to pull out the items. One by one he set them on the table in front of her: blindfold, handcuffs, and finally gag. Her eyes progressively got wider as they emerged; she dropped her spoon at the sight of the ball gag. Neil winced a bit at that; he was practically baring his soul after all.

He watched her chewing come to a halt; she took a large gulp and opened and closed her mouth a few times before she was able to speak. “You want…you want to tie me up?”

It was not a question Neil had been anticipating. The truth of the matter was, yes, restricting her movement was highly ideal, but he didn’t want to scare her. “I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Felicity frowned, reaching out to run her fingers across the lining of the cuffs. “I, um...I didn’t know you were into this stuff.”

There it was. Neil felt his stomach churn; had he ruined things by pushing the boundaries too soon? Should he even be pushing them at all? “Felicity...” he began, but she shook her head.

“I’ve never done anything like that before, I just...I-I don’t know if I’d be any good at it. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Neil blinked. Here he was panicking that she’d hate him for asking it of her, and she was concerned about disappointing him? He had to fight back a laugh, unable to stop the corners of his mouth from twitching into a small smile. “You could never disappoint me, baby girl. I only want what’s right for both of us.”

Felicity looked at him for a long time, agonizing seconds during which Neil felt as though he might pass out from holding his breath. She finally reached forward gingerly towards the blindfold and pulled it towards her, and with some hesitation followed by the handcuffs. She looked alarmed by the gag more than anything else, and Neil gladly took it from her sight and put it back into the bag. Staring down at the table with wide innocent eyes, she fidgeted with the items in front of her.

“So, um, when were you thinking we’d…?”

Neil shrugged. “Whenever the mood strikes. I’m not in any rush, I just wanted to have the options available-”

“Why not now?”

That was the second question she had asked that had caught him off guard.  Their eyes met; he peered down at her, mouth agape, and he had to consciously tell himself to close it before he looked like an idiot.  He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair.  “Well, I don’t see why not, but…”

Without another word, Felicity stood from the table and placed her dishes in the sink.  She returned to grab the items she had selected and took Neil’s hand in hers; he balked a bit when he realized he could feel her trembling.  He tried to find the words to tell her that it was okay, that she didn’t have to do this right now if she didn’t want to, but the thought of her bound beneath him had preoccupied his mind.  He felt the softness of her skin where their fingers touched and he longed to feel the rest of her, and by the time they reached the top of the stairs he was rock hard.

Much to his pleasant surprise, Felicity led him down the hall and turned into her bedroom rather than making her way down to his.  They typically spent their nights and time under the sheets in his bed, but he had recently let it slip that he rather liked taking her in her own.  He looked around the pale pink bedroom with white furniture and the large stuffed bear he bought her on her bed, remembering a time when she was more innocent.  A time before he had his way with her.  Part of him missed his little girl, but as Felicity none too gently pushed the bear off of the bed and onto the floor he realized those days were long gone.  For better or for worse, he had corrupted that innocence.

Something about that fact was exhilarating.

Neil joined Felicity in sitting on the edge of the bed where she fumbled with the two items.  She wouldn’t look at him; he brushed some hair from her face and kissed her cheek, placing his hand on the small of her back and rubbing it reassuringly.  “Felicity…” he said softly, nearly gulping as she handed him the items.  Was this her rejection?

But then she extended her forearms in front of her, wrists together.  Her whole body was shaking but she was willing to give it a go.  Neil admired her tenacity and, ignoring the small voice in the back of his head telling him to let her be, gently took one hand in his and fastened a cuff around her small wrist.  He glanced at her to find her eyes fixated on the cuffs; they widened as he fastened the other securely.

“Stand up,” he ordered, noting her reaction to his change in tone.  She slid off the bed and stood  in front of him, and he marveled at the beautiful contrast of the black leather against her crisp white nightgown.  She looked like a thing to be taken and used, but she was so much more than that; she was his daughter.  She was _his_.

Neil pulled her forward and upward until she was sitting on his lap, her hands awkwardly placed on his shoulder and chest in an attempt to steady herself.  He ran his hands up the outside of her thighs and over her hips beneath the nightgown, delighting as she shuddered and nuzzled his cheek.  He leaned up and captured her mouth in his, smiling at the sweet acidity of the orange flavor coupled with her own unique taste.  She kissed him back with a hesitant eagerness, as though wearing the handcuffs were already making her feel more submissive.  He wasn’t going to complain.

Laying back onto the bed, Neil pulled Felicity back with him; she fell forward, unable to maintain her balance, and pushed up from his chest to right herself straddling his hips.  He could feel her moist heat through the thin barriers of his pajamas and her panties and was pleased at her moan when he began to grind into her.  Her moans increased as he grabbed her waist and pushed her down into him, fighting back a grunt of his own.  He had to maintain control.

When he was satisfied Felicity had grown more accustomed to wearing the cuffs, Neil abruptly rolled her off of him onto her back and climbed atop her slender body.  Her eyes were wide as she watched him grab the strap between the cuffs and yank her arms over her head, gripping the leather firmly and pinning it and her to the bed.  He nuzzled her neck, roughly nipping and sucking at the flesh as she turned her head to give him more access.  His free hand ran over her collarbone and down to her breast, twisting the nipple between his fingers through the thin silky fabric; she whined and bucked her hips but said nothing.

“How does it feel,” Neil murmured, sucking on a spot near the front of her neck long enough he was sure it would leave a mark, “To give me control?  To completely surrender?”

His hand gave her taut nipple a final squeeze before trailing his fingers over her waist and hip and slid them beneath her nightgown.  He could already smell her need, but the feeling of dampness between her thighs made him groan.  Felicity began to struggle as he slipped his fingers into her panties, gently tracing her slit; he gripped the leather strap more firmly as she tried to raise her arms with a whimper.

“P-please, Daddy, I…” She squirmed beneath him, her movements brushing his already aching cock.  “I want to touch you…a-ah please!”

Neil had slid a finger inside of her, surprised and elated by just how wet she was.  She might not admit it, but letting him pin her like this was getting her more aroused than ever.  He smirked down at her, removing his finger and bringing it to his mouth.  “Tsk, tsk.  I can’t have you interrupting me while I finish my breakfast.”

Felicity’s eyes widened as he licked his finger clean, then shifted her beneath him so he could wrap the strap between the cuffs around the slats in the bed’s headboard.  He gave it a good tug, ensuring she wouldn’t be able to break free, then sat back and looked down at her.  She looked so beautiful, cheeks flushed, eyes burning with desire.  He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he was.

Neil picked up the blindfold, glancing down at Felicity for any objections.  She bit her lip but nodded, already pulling against the cuffs and seeming frustrated that she couldn’t place her hands on him.  He fastened the blindfold, noting how she inhaled sharply when her world went black, and kissed her passionately before scooting down on the bed.  He felt her tense as his face neared her core, and he enjoyed teasing her by sucking spots on her inner thigh as he slowly peeled down her soaked panties.  He tossed them aside and ran his tongue over her cunt; she hissed and tried to stifle her whimpers.  He liked a good challenge.

He began to lick and suck at her clit, smiling to himself when she began to mewl almost immediately.  He had always been able to get a reaction from her like this and today was no exception.  His fingers prodded at her entrance, and as he slid two inside he let out a moan of his own at just how _good_ she was.  He’d never particularly enjoyed going down on women, but something about his daughter’s taste and how she writhed and begged as he ate her out made it one of his most enjoyable pastimes.

Neil knew with how wet she was that she was getting close, but he wasn’t done with her yet.  He pulled away without a word, sliding off of the bed and leaving her bound, blindfolded, and alone.  He watched her chest rise and fall in anticipation of what was next, squeezing her thighs together as if desperate for that friction and release.  He was going to give it to her.

“D-Daddy?” she said timidly; he began humming as he undressed so she’d know he was still there.  She looked relieved, but only slightly, though he noted the way her lips curled into a small smile as she heard his clothes rustling.

Now completely naked, Neil climbed back onto the bed, kissing up Felicity’s thigh and stomach while avoiding her cunt and enjoying the way she squirmed.  He positioned himself at her entrance, groaning inwardly at the heat radiating from her, then paused.  He had a better idea.

He grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her stomach, allowing the strap between the cuffs to twist and tighten against the headboard.  He forced her ass up in the air, her face buried in the pillows, and he leaned down to plant a firm kiss on her lower back.  He positioned himself again as she shuddered, pressing just the tip inside of her and marveling at his own self control.  She tried to scoot back onto him but he held her hips in place.

“Daddy!” she whined, but he did not budge.  He was not going to, either, until he got what he wanted.

“Beg for it.”

The room suddenly went very quiet save for ragged breathing.  Felicity lifted her head slightly, though she could not turn to face him.  “I-I...what?  Y-you want me to-”

“Beg, yes.  I want you to tell me how badly you need me.”

Despite barely being inside of her, Neil could feel her pussy twitch around him.  He saw her hesitate for a moment and, teasing her, he began to slide out before she suddenly seemed to panic.

“W-wait, no, please!  Daddy please,” Felicity whimpered, desperation in her voice.  “I need this, please, I need you inside me, god I- I need you to fuck me!”

Neil groaned; that was all he needed to hear.  He considered getting her to ask for it rough but his own desire for release was clouding everything else.  He needed to take her, and take her hard.

He slammed into her to the hilt, moaning at the loud wail she produced.    His hands were on her hips, nails digging in, and for once he didn’t care if they marred her perfect skin.  His thrusts were far from gentle but she did not tell him to stop; rather, she continued begging through her mewls and gasps.  She was utterly perfect, and she was all his.

Neil could feel the pressure building in his sac and began to force himself in harder, faster, anything to get what he wanted.  She felt so good, so hot and wet and still so tight, and the thought of coming inside of her with her helpless to do anything but beg him to do so was just- oh _fuck_ -

Neil let out a final grunt as he emptied himself in her cunt; Felicity’s cries slowly diminished as she came down from her own high.  He closed his eyes for a few moments, relishing the feeling of just being there like that with her, hearing nothing but Felicity’s quiet moaning and haggard breaths.  He slid out of her slowly with a shudder, reaching up to unfasten the cuffs before plopping down next to her.

Felicity rubbed her wrists a bit, then lifted the blindfold and cast it aside before staring at him.  He reached up to stroke her cheek, happy when she leaned into his hand and kissed his palm.  “How was that?  Too much?” he whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer.  She seemed like she enjoyed it, but that didn’t necessarily mean she’d want to do it again.

Much to his surprise Felicity grinned and kissed his nose.  “I think you should be in control all the time.”

Neil laughed, pulling her in for an embrace so that her head was against his chest.and her arm wrapped around his side.  He couldn’t even think of a response to that; he liked to change things up, after all.  But her willingness was something he could work with, even if it took a long time to get to some of the more interesting toys.

“Daddy?” she asked quietly, almost tentatively.  He leaned back to look at her and found her biting her lip but grinning sheepishly.  “Can we try the gag next time?”

Neil could only smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The minutes ticking by on the clock seemed to draw out and last an eternity, as though time itself were intent on crashing to a screeching halt. Neil rubbed his eyes for the third time in the past half an hour, struggling to find something to keep his mind occupied as he waited for his beloved Felicity to come home. After their first bout of experimentation he had found himself eager to try and push the boundaries of their relationship even further, although he had been willing to stick to more vanilla practices the past few times at Felicity's request. There was no use in pushing her too quickly for fear he would push her away, but once she had let him bind her wrists and blindfold her he knew there was no going back.

He had gathered a few new items to offer to her, namely a paddle and spreader bar, coupled with the ball gag she had expressed some interest in before. They sat on a bookshelf near the desk in his office, and as he eyed them he felt himself begin to salivate. God, he was getting hard just thinking about it. How long before she came home from school? He looked at the clock again. Four hours. Four long miserable hours.

Neil groaned, the tightness in his jeans not unnoticeable. He inwardly cursed himself for working from home, even more so for finishing everything halfway through the day. How was he supposed to occupy himself? He eyed the items on the bookshelf again and imagined Felicity bent over his knee, moaning every time the paddle hit her glowing backside. Soon she would be begging for her father's cock, pleading for him to be inside of her.

He was not going to last four hours.

Muttering curses under his breath, Neil undid his zipper with one hand as he used the other to pull up one of the several porn sites he frequented. This one in particular suited these dominant desires, and he hovered over a thumbnail of a rather submissive looking girl who easily could have been Felicity in a few years. As he watched the preview play and saw her collared, begging, and a cock shoved down her throat, he knew he had struck gold.

He took himself in his fist as the movie started, pleased to find the girl's mock resistance very convincing. The corset she wore accentuated her curves in all the right ways, and as he watched her look up at her master with dark hair framing her wide-eyed features he made a mental note to purchase one for Felicity. The man grabbed the girl's hair and kissed her roughly, smearing her lipstick, and he planted a firm smack on her bare ass before yanking on the leash attached to the thick leather collar around her neck. The girl stumbled forward, begging, but it only made him pull harder.

Neil closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, substituting Felicity for the young woman in his mind and surprised at how much more aroused he became. He never had an issue looking at porn before, but now that he had Felicity she was all he wanted. If only those pleas, those whimpers came from her mouth, if only-

A loud  _ thunk _ made Neil nearly fall from his chair. His eyes snapped open and he turned to face the noise, somewhat mortified and confused to find Felicity standing in his office doorway with a horrified look on her face as she watched his screen. Her backpack had fallen to the floor, presumably the cause of the noise; Neil stared at it and her for several moments before he fumbled with his laptop in order to pause the video. As the scene froze with the girl being forced to deep throat the man's sizable cock, he made an exasperated noise and just shut the laptop completely.

He cleared his throat and turned his chair to face Felicity, whose expression was nothing if not perplexed. “You're home early,” he said, trying to be casual and failing when Felicity's gaze reminded him that his own cock was still on display. He righted himself quickly, fastening his jeans and trying to ignore how tight they still were.

“ Y...yeah,” she said quietly, her eyes still on the bulge in his pants. “We had a half day today 'cuz winter break starts.”

Neil blinked. How could he have forgotten this? Shit, he'd been so stupid; he wouldn't have had to wait for her after all. And now she had seen a glimpse of him- the real him- and she was bound to run. He cleared his throat again.

“ Well. That's...that's good. I, ah, look forward to having you around for a few weeks.”

“ Why, so you can put me in a collar and leash like a dog?”

Neil winced. There it was. “Look, Felicity, I know what you saw might be...alarming...at first, but I assure you I would never make you do anything you don't want to do.”

“ But you want to.”

Neil opened and closed his mouth. “Yes,” he mumbled quietly. She had him there.

Felicity stared at him for what felt like an eternity before stepping over her discarded backpack and seating herself in his lap, shifting to get comfortable atop his erection and causing him to hiss. Before he could stop her she opened his laptop and unlocked it- wait, how did she know his password?- in order to resume the video.

“ Felicity!” he exclaimed, trying to lean forward, but she leaned back into him and nestled herself against his chest as the man on the screen forced his cock deeper down the girl's throat to the point of choking her. Neil felt himself stiffen and twitch and was sure Felicity must have felt it too, yet she did not move.

As the video continued, Neil was surprised to hear Felicity's breath start to hitch and small whimpers escape from her lips. At first he thought he was imagining things, but when her hips began to push back and grind against him he knew the startling truth: she was just as aroused as he was.

The video was by no means super hardcore, but he was sure after a few slaps to the girl's face Felicity would have lost interest. Instead she gripped the armrest of the chair, shuddering against him. Neil smiled and nuzzled her neck, placing a hand on her bare thigh beneath her school uniform skirt. He felt her tense as he dipped his fingers between her legs, rubbing her clit through her panties and biting down firmly on her shoulder. She gasped and squirmed, her motions eliciting a groan from Neil as her ass slid over his throbbing cock.

He slipped his hand under the waistband of her panties, moaning with her as he pushed two fingers inside her wet cunt. She tightened around him, eyes fixated on the girl getting fucked on screen.

“My, my,” he taunted, nibbling her earlobe, “I would almost think you're enjoying this. I didn't think you were that much of a slut, my dear Felicity.”

“ D-Daddy, I-I...oh god...”

The video was nearly finished, and so was she. He couldn't have that; he removed his fingers to a whine and held them to her lips. She did not even hesitate, taking them in her mouth and licking them clean in a desperate way that made him growl.

“ Good girl,” he whispered huskily as she sucked, brushing some hair from her face. “Good girl.”

Her eyes flicked back to the screen where the man had grabbed the girl's hair and tilted her head back before squirting cum all over her face. There was a promise to reward his pet for being so good, then it cut to black. Neil began nuzzling Felicity's neck again, only this time with more nipping and sucking of tender spots that made her groan. He turned her head to face him, slipping his tongue into her mouth and delighting in tasting her juices on her lips. She whined when he pulled away, leaning in to continue the kiss and only stopped when he grabbed a fistful of her hair and held her back.

“ Ah-ah, don't be greedy. Now, I have some things I'd like to try-”

“ I wanna try the collar,” Felicity blurted, suddenly overcome with a blush of embarrassment that Neil found incredibly arousing. He raised an eyebrow.

“ Are you sure? I thought you didn't want to be leashed like a dog.”

Felicity's cheeks were positively crimson. “If...if I'm your pet, Daddy.”

Neil groaned, and it took everything in his power not to just pull aside her panties and fuck her right there. Instead he nodded and slid her off of his lap, standing to rummage around in his closet before coming back with a simple leather collar and leash. He looked down at Felicity.

“ On your knees,” he snapped, and she seemed surprised at his tone but nonetheless obeyed. Neil sat back in his chair and fastened the collar around her neck, leaning back with leash in hand and admiring just how beautiful she looked wearing it. She stared up at him expectantly with wide eyes, chest heaving; he gently tugged on the leash to pull her closer until she knelt between his spread legs. “You know what to do.”

Felicity nodded and, somewhat shakily, undid his jeans and took his pulsating erection in her hand. He wound the leash up around his wrist to force her head in closer, moaning as she circled the tip of his cock with her tongue. She ran it up and down the shaft in a way that drove him mad, and just as he was going to scold her for teasing him she took him in her warm, moist mouth and he sank back into the chair.

She had never been bad at this, but she had gotten considerably better with practice. She knew just how hard to suck, just how firmly to grip him, and if he wasn't careful he was going to shoot a load off into her mouth. He did not want that, at least not right now.

Neil pulled her head back, groaning at her flushed face and the little  _ O _ her mouth made. He was losing his composure; he had to get it back.

“ You like sucking my cock, don't you?” he said with a smirk, brushing away some of the hairs sticking to her face as she nodded. “You like being mine.”

“ Yes, sir,” she said breathlessly and he felt his cock twitch again. She was really getting the hang of this, and he barely had to do anything. She had always been incredible, but as he learned more and more about his daughter he found himself surprised at every turn. Perhaps she had a little of his deviant nature in her after all.

“ Stand up,” he barked, letting slack into the leash so she could. He stood with her, cupping her chin in his hand to force her to look up at him for a moment. Her eyes were hopeful but also dark and full of lust, and just a hint of that innocence he was so eager to corrupt. He broke out into a grin, turning her away from him and forcing her hips against his desk. She gasped and splayed her hands out over the papers he had so neatly stacked earlier, but he found himself unable to care.

“ You know, I had plans for you,” Neil growled, yanking down her panties and pushing up the fabric of her skirt. “But you're such a slut that you had to go and ruin them, and now I have to fuck you early.” He lifted his hand and gave her ass a firm smack, hard enough to redden it just enough to satisfy him. Felicity yelped and jumped into the desk.

“ S-sorry, sir!”

“ Mm, you will be. But not this time. Since you're on break now just think of all the time we'll have together...all the ways I can train you...” He tugged the leash so her head craned back and her spine arched. “What do you say to that, pet?”

“ T-thank you, sir!” Felicity choked out, gasping as Neil pushed the head of his cock inside her.

“ That's my girl.”

Tightly gripping the leash and her hips, he slammed inside her to the hilt without any warning. Her cry of pain and pleasure delighted him just as he enjoyed watching her struggle to keep hold of the desk with her back arched. He thrust into her again and again, not holding back his grunts as she clenched her slick cunt around him. He could feel her spasm, getting closer, and he wanted that release for both of them more than anything. Fuck the soda that had spilled onto the floor; fuck his papers being forced everywhere by Felicity's flailing hands; he needed this. He needed her.

With one final roar he forced his hips against hers, feeling the rush of the orgasm wash over him as he filled her with his cum. He was dimly aware of her reaching her own high, her whimpers getting louder and higher until they slowly died down. He stood behind her, running his hands over her bare hips and ass as he panted. She just felt so damn good.

When Neil did finally pull out it was with great reluctance; Felicity pulled her panties back up as he fastened his jeans. They locked eyes, both smiling, Felicity sheepishly playing with the leash Neil had dropped. He removed the collar from her and set it aside, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

“ You never cease to amaze me, baby girl.”

Felicity giggled and kissed his cheek. “Next time wait for me, okay?”

Neil smiled, nodding. “Of course.”

He watched her as she left the room with a spring in her step, pausing to pick up her backpack and turn to look at him with a grin. As he heard her walk down the hallway, he began to wonder how much it would cost to personalize a collar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry this took as long as it did to come out. I had it like 75% of the way done and hit a major block, but I have finally overcome it and am pleased to share it with you. The adventures of Neil and Felicity continue in an extra special double length chapter!

“But what if we get caught?”

The childlike giggle that escaped Felicity made Neil smile as he buried his face deeper into her neck and sucked a spot on her soft skin.  His hand slid down her thigh to grip her knee, and for a brief moment he considered forbidding her from wearing jeans that so limited his access to the most intimate parts of her.  From where he sat next to her on the edge of the old twin bed, it would have been all too easy to slide a hand under her skirt and toy with her; alas, she had prohibited him from doing so.  He only hoped it was unintentional.

“We’re not going to get caught, darling,” he whispered back, pausing to nibble her earlobe.  “Everyone is far too busy. Besides, I want some time with you to myself before we have to go our separate ways this evening.”

Felicity pouted, an adorable expression that had him leaning in to capture those lips in his own before she stopped him when she quickly spoke again.  “I don’t understand why I can’t stay in here with you. I mean this bed is no smaller than mine, and we’ve shared that before-”

Neil placed a finger over her lips to quiet her.  “Because Grandma and Grandpa would get suspicious, and we don’t need that ruining our Christmas festivities now do we?”

She frowned, but her face immediately brightened at the mention of festivities.  “I wonder what you got me,” she said with a sly grin, and Neil was all too familiar with the kind of gift she insinuated.  As their relationship had developed he had made it a point to replace many of his sex and bondage items with brand new toys unique to her, partly for variety and partly as a sign of his devotion.  She had expressed displeasure at the thought of sharing items with his previous partners and he was all too willing to accommodate; nothing was out of the question where the object of his adoration was concerned.

He had thought long and hard about what gift to bestow upon her this year alongside the plethora of presents she would receive from himself and doting grandparents, and when he finally decided he could not wait to give it to her.  In retrospect it was so simple, deceptively so, but he could not help but become giddy at the thought of her face when she opened the box. It was sure to be a Christmas to remember.

“You’ll have to wait and see like a good girl,” was all Neil said aloud, but the twinkle in his eyes promised so much more.  Felicity giggled again and craned her neck to lean up to him, planting her plush lips firmly against his in a way that made him ache to throw her down on the bed and have his way with her then and there; he started considering it with some sincerity when a knock on the door made them both jump away from each other.

“It’s unlocked,” he said quickly, clearing his throat and hastily removing his hand from his daughter’s thigh just as the door swung open.  His father, a gentle, good-natured man very unlike Neil, stood in the doorway wearing a holiday sweater vest and a smile, and behind him was the shadow of someone else Neil could not see but presumed had come for the traditional Christmas Eve snacks and board games.  His father appeared pleased to see them and he could guess at why; ever since they had arrived he had largely kept to himself with Felicity at his side. He knew he should be more social, but the truth was a quiet Christmas just the two of them would have made him just as happy if not happier.

He half wondered if that meant he was broken somehow but shook it off as Jim opened his mouth.  “Now there you all are! Just the two I wanted to see. There have been some, er, slight changes to the current sleeping arrangements.”

Neil blinked.  What could have possibly changed?  There were two of them and two rooms; he confessed he didn’t like it but it would have to do.  He was in the middle of wondering if somehow he was being downgraded to couch when Jim stepped aside, revealing that the one person Neil had hoped to never see again.  The one person he had somehow avoided these past six months. The one person that had both threatened to take what was his and expose his relationship with his beloved.

Mark.

What was he even doing here? Mark was his late wife’s brother, and while he always had a standing invite to Neil’s parents for the holidays he preferred to spend him with his own wife’s family.  Neil could not think of a reason he would suddenly change his mind.

He could feel his blood begin to boil as he thought back to the summer picnic, to finding Mark moments away from penetrating his daughter.  Any parent would be decidedly furious at such a sight, but given the nature of his relationship with Felicity it was so much more than that.  The blow he'd landed to Mark’s smug face was most satisfying but at the same time not enough; furthermore, the bastard’s insinuation that he knew about his intimacy with Felicity was unsettling at best.  They would have to be careful while he was around.

“Mark,” he said finally with just a hint of ice in his tone.  He could feel Felicity tense beside him, her small body pressed into his as though seeking protection that he was all too glad to give if they could get away with it.  Mark looked between them with a knowing smile, one which Jim did not seem to notice as he continued.

“There's been some terrible...well, er, Mark’s wife left him, so in keeping with the holiday spirit we told him to come here for Christmas.  He's so far out of town, like you are, so it made more sense for him to stay the night. Trouble is, we've only got the two rooms, unless you want to sleep in the basement with the dogs.”

Neil wrinkled his nose at the thought of being slobbered on while trying to rest on that worn couch.  It was not an ideal night, that was for sure. He frowned and looked up at his father again. “Don't you have that old air mattress?  I can sleep on the floor in here.”

Jim shook his head with a sigh.  “Jasper turned it into a very large chew toy.  I was really hoping I could convince you to stay downstairs.  I asked Mark already but he's allergic to dogs, you see.”

Of course he was.  This was shaping up to be a disaster,  but Neil had one last hope before he would succumb to a night of unwanted furry affection.  “Do you have like a...a sleeping bag? I'd be fine on the floor in here.”

“Oh, yes!” Jim said after a few moments of deep thought.  “I don't know how well it's held up, but I do have one. Are you sure that would be okay on your back?”

Neil shrugged.  He had no intention of sleeping on the floor anyway; as Felicity had stated, they could share the bed just fine, and no one would disturb them overnight.  “It's only for one night.”

Jim clapped his hands together, looking pleased.  “Well, then! I'll go get it, then we can all come down for dinner!”

The elderly man walked off humming, a pleased sentiment Neil did not share as Mark remained behind and stepped further into the room towards them.  He could feel Felicity shrink away and instinctively snaked an arm around her waist, something which Mark readily noticed.

“So it’s still going on, then,” he chuckled.  “I would have thought the inherent incompatibility would have caused it to fizzle out by now.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Neil said through gritted teeth, and Mark took the opportunity to throw his head back and laugh.

“Of course you don't.  Neil, look, I-” he sighed, running a hand through his hair.  “I'm not going to tell anyone. I thought about it long and hard on the way over here, and ever since I fucked things up with Diane...well, I've decided to turn over a new leaf.  Try to, anyway. And as much as I disapprove of whatever this,” he gestured between Neil and Felicity, “is, if it's consensual and you're both happy then I'm not going to ruin that for you.  Just- just promise me you'll keep it down tonight.”

Neil could not stop staring at him, mouth agape.  Was he really hearing this? Mark was going to turn a blind eye to something clearly illegal and immoral?

Before he had a chance to formulate a response, Mark turned his attention to a bewildered and frightened Felicity.  “Felicity, I'm- I'm sorry for what I almost did to- no, for what I did to you. I know I scared you and it was impossibly stupid of me and I regret it.  I'm not going to ask you to, but I hope someday maybe you can forgive me.”

Felicity sat rigid next to him but he could see her slight nod out of the corner of his eye.  This was absolute madness and absolutely not the kind of stress he needed on Christmas Eve; yet, at the same time, in some ways it was almost like a Christmas miracle.

 

Dinner went by uneventfully and Neil even allowed himself to best Felicity at a few of the board games.  She did not seem to mind; she was clearly enjoying herself, even with Mark’s presence, and nothing made Neil happier than to see her smiling and laughing.  It went by quickly, however, and soon they found themselves right back in the bedroom in which they had been so cozy earlier.

Felicity was quiet, almost seeming nervous as Neil closed and locked the door.  She eyed him as he peeled off his sweater, the white undershirt beneath clinging to his form, and stepped over to him before he even had a chance to make it to the bed.  Soon her hands were running over his arms, his chest, his abdomen; he caught one in his and kissed it with a smile.

“I'm afraid I'm going to have to gag you tonight, missy.  Can't have anyone hearing you come.”

Her cheeks flushed.  “W-what kind of gag?”

Neil grinned.  “I don't know, do you have a preference?”  He walked over to his suitcase, opening the lower compartment where he kept all of his toys as well as his neatly wrapped gift to Felicity.  Her eyes widened when she saw it and she tried to get a closer look but he quickly slammed the suitcase shut after retrieving the items he desired, pulling a length of rope taut in front of her in an attempt to look menacing.  It worked and she took a step back, stumbling over her words as she spoke.

“W-well I mean I guess I-I don't have a really strong preference, b-but we could always-”

She stopped mid sentence as Neil set down the rope and moved closer to her with two long pieces of cloth.  He balled up one and held it to her mouth, which she hastily opened as he chuckled. “It's cute you think you had a choice.”

Her cheeks were positively crimson as he secured it with the other piece, tying it tightly behind her head.  He paused to stroke her cheek, pleased at how she leaned into his touch before he abruptly pulled away. “Get undressed,” he barked, and he hoped he hid his smile at her small shocked jump and quick obedience.  She could be downright adorable sometimes.

Neil walked back over to the bed and picked up the length of rope, humming while he looped it over his arm and burned with the knowledge that Felicity was undressing mere feet behind him.  It took everything in his power not to turn and watch her; in truth he was practically salivating just thinking about it, but as the dominant one he had to maintain at least an aura of self control.  Denying her his gaze would certainly serve the purpose of making her yearn for it, and even though he would be unable to hear her beg he wanted to see it in her young and impressionable wide eyes.

Moments later the rustling of clothing stopped and he knew what awaited him when he turned around.  He did so slowly, deliberately prolonging the moment he knew she wanted and fighting to keep a stern face as he did so.  She was positively exquisite as always, beautiful eyes staring up at him and hands clasped in front of her in a way that pushed her small but perky breasts together.  He could feel his lips twitch into a smile and, trying to hide it, cleared his throat.

“Hold your arms out at your sides.”

Felicity did so without hesitation, though as he approached her he could see her body trembling.  He did not waste any time in getting the first few pieces of rope in place, but he stalled as he began tying the more intricate knots in the harness looped around her chest and abdomen.  It was a glorious thing just to be able to feel her soft skin beneath his hands, fingertips brushing against her as he worked, and he relished every minute of it. He could hear her sigh in appreciation as their skin touched, and even as he roughly pulled her arms behind her back and began to bind them in place he noticed the smile and the fire in her eyes.  He grinned when she could not see him, taking pleasure in the fact that she enjoyed this just as much as he did.

When Neil finished he stepped back to admire his handiwork, appreciating it and the way Felicity nervously would not meet his eyes.  A chuckle escaped him as he suddenly moved towards her, nearly knocking her off balance before he was able to scoop her up into his arms.  He crossed the room in only three strides, plopping her onto the bed and climbing atop her in one motion.

“My, my,” he said with a smirk.  “Looks like my present is all wrapped up with nowhere to go.  What do you think, should I be gentle with it?”

Felicity’s eyes were the size of dinner plates and she slowly nodded, squirming at her uncomfortable position balanced on her arms.  Neil found himself licking his lips as he peered down at her, taking her bound and gagged body all in, and it was then he knew he could not bow to her wishes even if he wanted to.

“Mm, I think not.”

He grabbed her hips and yanked her down so she lay as flat as she could, then grasped her thighs and none too gently pulled them apart.  “I don't want these legs closed for the remainder of the evening, do you understand?”

She made a noise of protest but meekly nodded at his glower; he nodded in acceptance before running a hand over her chest, settling on her breast.  He gave her nipple a firm tug, then a twist when she did not react as much as he would have liked. She whimpered beneath the gag, the noise only growing louder as he leaned down and took the sensitive nub in his mouth.  Her back arched into him and he immediately pulled back.

“Ah-ah.  Can’t have you getting greedy.”

She whined but he ignored her and kissed a trail down the center of her abdomen, pausing to nip her now and again when she got too loud.  He let her feel his hot breath as he hovered over her cunt, allowing himself to enjoy a few seconds where he could smell her need as she shook in anticipation.  Slowly he dragged his tongue over her slit, groaning to himself at how divine she tasted. He had fully intended to keep teasing her with brief licks and sucks, but that line of thinking seemed to have left him.

Neil grabbed Felicity’s hips again, this time burying his face in her pussy with an immense amount of fervor.  He dug his nails into her skin as he ate her out, unable to stop himself even as her legs kicked out and her hips bucked.  She was getting loud even with the gag but he could not bring himself to care, loving the way she moaned and writhed. His cock had grown almost painfully hard, and he longed for it to be free and inside of her but this was just too good to give up.

Without warning her body spasmed as a powerful orgasm surged through her.  Neil heard his own small noise of arousal and eagerly lapped up her juices as she came for him, her trembling figure drenched in sweat.  This was certainly not how he had intended for this to go, but he had no complaints. He just had to make it seem like he did.

He scooted up her small frame once more, staring down at her with pursed lips and narrow eyes.  “I don't believe I gave you permission to come,” he said sternly; her eyes immediately grew large and she moved her mouth as if to apologize but grew frustrated when she could not.  “Unfortunately for me, I can't easily spank you or force the vibrator on you without the noise attracting undue attention. I could try withholding orgasm for the rest of the night, but that just seems silly and I still want to come inside you.”

Ah, discretion be damned.  He wanted to hear her timid voice begging for it, begging for him, and he wanted to hear it now.  Without really thinking it through he reached behind her head and untied the gag, discarding the pieces of cloth and leaning down to run his tongue over her cheek in a way that made her shudder.  He could feel her working her jaw, trying to get it comfortable again, and used the opportunity to slide his tongue into her open mouth. She accepted him readily, leaning up into the kiss, and when she finally broke away she was panting.

“D-Dad I'm sorry, I just- I couldn't help it, it felt so good-”

“I haven't given you permission to speak, Felicity,” he warned, and she clamped her mouth shut.  “Good girl.”

Neil sat back on his knees, pulling away from her and making her whine at his absence.  With a smirk he quickly flipped her onto her stomach, loving the way she gasped as he grabbed her hips and pulled them up to meet his own.  He knew she could feel the stiffness of his cock through his jeans, something he made sure of by firmly pressing into her backside. An audible groan escaped him as he traced over the rope still binding her torso and arms; seeing her so helpless beneath him was a treat even after experiencing it so many times.

“Beg.”

It was not a request but an order, one which Felicity was all too ready to obey.  A whimpering sound filled the room as she squirmed, trying to balance with her cheek shoved into the bed.  He knew she must be uncomfortable, but the promise of sex was keeping her from complaining.

“P-please,” she said meekly.

It was not enough.  Neil dug his nails into the flesh of her ass and longed to be able to spank her without attracting too much attention.  The thought of doing it anyway and somehow explaining it away crossed his mind but was interrupted by the pleasant feeling of pressure against his groin as she began to grind backwards into him.

“ _ Please _ Daddy,” she whined, and her desperate pleas combined with the stimulation was more than he could bear.  He pulled away slightly so he could undo his jeans and free his cock, letting the tip of the throbbing member push just barely inside her in a teasing manner he knew she loved and hated.  She tried to push backward onto him, but the lack of use of her arms gave her little leverage to do so. Another inch inside and he felt like the pressure building within him would release at any moment, but he maintained composure even as she continued to writhe.

“God Dad,  _ please _ just- just fuck me, please…”

How could he say no?

Hands firmly on her hips, without warning he slammed into her full force and let her feel the sheer length of him filling her tight cunt.  They both moaned as he nestled inside of her, but the moment was short lived as he pulled out and slammed into her again and again. Like a man possessed he fucked her raw, the exhilarating feeling as her hips bucked into him almost dizzying.  He was vaguely aware of her moans of ecstacy, her cries begging him to go harder, faster; he complied instinctively, unable to control himself despite his knowledge that someone would surely hear them.

He was simply unable to keep that composure where she was concerned even after all the effort he went to in order to seem aloof and domineering around her.  Feeling her tighten around him as she neared her climax, he thought of all they had shared since their first sexual encounter and how he would not trade any of it for the world.  This was the best Christmas he could remember in years, and it wasn’t even over.

Neil grunted as Felicity’s cunt spasmed around him, releasing himself inside her and claiming her as his own.  He bent over her for several moments, sweat pouring down the back of his neck, eyes closed, just listening to their breathing.  Sometimes the post-coital intimacy was just as important, and he was glad to be able to bask in the moment knowing what they had just shared.

As their breaths began to even out he pulled out and away from her, refastening his jeans and wiping his brow.  A few more moments of silence passed before Felicity, ass still in the air, began to squirm, and it occurred to him then that he should probably untie her.  He made quick work of the knots, tossing the rope aside and holding her in his lap while sitting on the edge of the bed. She threw her arms around his shoulders, pressing her face into his neck and trying to finish catching her breath.  He stroked her back gently with his fingertips, smiling when she shivered and pressed in closer.

It was a wonderful moment, and intimate moment, and there was only one thing that would make it better.  Neil leaned over and pulled his suitcase to them, once more opening the bottom compartment and pulling out the small wrapped box.  Felicity’s eyes widened once more when she saw it, and her mouth dropped open a bit when he actually handed it to her.

“Can...can I open it?”

He nodded, amused as she giggled and delicately undid the bow and wrapping paper as though to save it and placed the bow atop his head.  She stared at the box for a few moments, looking as though she wanted to open it but also wanted it to remain a mystery. When she finally did, her face lit up just as he would have hoped.

He knew he was going to have to explain it to her, that to her it was just another pretty necklace, but it was more than that.  The silver chain with small o-ring was meant not just to be a necklace, but to be one she wore all day every day. It was meant to be a discreet symbol of the kind of relationship they had, one that most everyone else would not understand and could be passed off as just another nice piece of jewelry.  It was supposed to show her devotion to him as a sub.

He was about to explain all that to her and had already opened his mouth to do so when she giggled again.  “I don’t think anyone at school will get it. Maybe- nah, probably not. Don’t worry, Dad, I can totally pretend it’s just a cute necklace.  It’ll be our secret.”

He furrowed his brow; how did she already know what it meant?  He had never showed her one before, so why-

“I saw some like this when I was looking at collars,” she said quickly, face red.  “Just browsing, y’know, I was just curious.” She suddenly beamed. “But I love it.  I’ll never take it off.”

She hugged him then, and as he returned her embrace he planted a kiss on her forehead.  He could not think of anyone more perfect to share himself, all of him, with than her. What they had was special, and he would never regret allowing it to develop.  As he stared down at her, her eyes drifted to the box and she bit her lip.

“Will you put it on me?”

He could not help grinning, and he chuckled as he nodded before sitting back with a pause.  Now that his needs had been satisfied he could think more clearly, and he was back to being reminded of that composure and control he had to maintain.  Perhaps someday, with a little encouragement, she would finally learn.

“That’s ‘Will you put it on me,  _ sir _ ’.”

Felicity’s smile could not have been wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry (early) Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
